Only Human
by IrishFlower128
Summary: Annalise Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi are happily, but secretly married. As they struggle to end the war with the Sith and keep their marriage hidden, an old friend resurfaces on Coruscant after contacting Obi-Wan while a man from Anna's past comes back to haunt her in a horrible way. Female Anakin and Obi-Wan romance. rated M for language, violence, and smut.
1. Chapter 1

Annalise Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi had found themselves in the midst of yet another battle. They had originally had the day to themselves, something the couple hadn't had many of, until they were contacted by the council. The Chancellor, an old friend of Anna's, had been captured by General Grievous, the tin bastard. This was the last thing Anna had wanted to hear as the Chancellor was like a grandfather to her.

She and Obi-Wan soared through the thick of the battle in their respective fighters, flying through clouds of smoke and ash or the fiery remnants of a cruisers engine or another republic fighter. There were dozens of ships, both Republic and Separatist, engaged in battle. Anna quickly scanned the battle field and spotted her target and activated her comm. to contact Obi-Wan. "Master," she began, her voice ringing out and offering a pleasant change from the sounds of droids and explosions, "General Grievous's ship is directly ahead of us- y'know the one crawling with vulture droids." Her tone became slightly playful. Obi-Wan looked ahead to the ship, assessing the threat level.

"Oh, I see it. Oh this is going to be easy." He replied.

"When is this shit ever easy?" she said, laughing.

"Consensus says: never" Ahsoka interjected. She'd joined the fight not long after they did. She still wasn't Anna's padawan anymore but she wouldn't leave the war effort behind and took up a position that guaranteed her a fighting role, usually with Anna. Anna was glad to have Ahsoka back by her side and was amazed that Ahsoka had been permitted to keep her lightsabers.

It didn't take long for Obi-Wan's fighter to become infested with buzz droids that began to tear his fighter to shreds. After one unsuccessful attempt to rid his ship of the droids, R2 managed to scare them off. "Obi-Wan, his ship is dead ahead."

"Well, have you noticed the shields are still up?" he demanded, his voice had risen a bit.

"Sorry, Master." She said. She flipped her fighter above Obi-Wan's and settled it on the other side of his, right between him and Ahsoka. She fired a number of shots and quickly the shields were gone.

"Nice shot, Anna!" Ahsoka said, giving her a thumbs up. However, the emergency doors began to shut quickly while Anna briefly entertained the idea of being crushed to death by the large steel doors. And while she quickly erased the thought, Obi-Wan was not amused.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this." The three aimed for what was left open by the door and turned their fighters sideways. One by one they landed on the metal floors, sparks clouding Anna's vision temporarily as they slid. Obi-Wan was the first out, jumping a few feet in the air then cutting down the battle droids closest to him. Anna and Ahsoka were next, vaulting out and slashing anything that moved. As they began deflecting more than cutting, Obi-Wan insisted that R2 locate the Chancellor. R2 happily chirped and did as he was told. It didn't take long for the droids to be destroyed and they joined pulled up an electric blue hologram that detailed the ships layout and also had a vivid white line that showed the origin of Chancellor Palpatine's distress signal. It was coming from the observation platform. Anna looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked.

"I sense Count Dooku." Anna said

"I sense a trap." Obi-Wan said.

"What's our next move?"

Obi-Wan smiled that beautiful smile of his. "Spring the trap." He said, mischievously.

"Ahsoka, I want you to go through the ducts to the observation platform, quickly but carefully. They know you aren't a Jedi but they don't know you're here. Hopefully we can keep it that way. If you sense another trap or see something we should know about, contact us immediately. Understood?"

She nodded then shot through the nearest duct. They left R2 with the ship and a communicator for orders.

After taking out some droids in the elevator, the two Jedi sailed up towards the observation platform until the elevator stopped. Impatient as always, Anna jumped, without warning, out of a hole in the roof that she made. Obi-Wan smiled at his little wife's actions, shaking his head a bit, "Always on the move."

Obi-Wan tried to have R2 get the elevator working again but instead of going up, it shot down, Obi-Wan falling to the floor in the process. "Stop. Stop. R2 we need to be going up." He kept repeating this for about three minutes before it shot up again. Anna landed back onto the top of the elevator after having had to jump onto a nearby ledge where battle droids had been waiting for her. She gave it a second then dropped back into the elevator where Obi-Wan had drawn his lightsaber. Upon seeing Anna, he put his lightsaber back. "Oh, it's just you." He said.

"'Oh it's just you?' Were you hoping for someone else." She said, sauntering over to him. He gave a low chuckle as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now why would I need someone else when I have the sexiest woman in the galaxy?" he asked in a low, seductive voice. As he smiled she leaned in slowly, capturing his lips in a slow, passionate kiss. Her body began to ache for him as his hands slipped lower, cupping her round bottom and gently squeezing it through the tight leather pants that shined like the expensive cars that many of the senators now drove. She massaged his bottom lip between her teeth, releasing it when he grabbed a bit harder, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

"_Oh yuck!"_ Ahsoka said over Anna's comm. unit.

"Ahsoka, I will find you and I will hurt you badly." Anna said. There was a small, shrill beep that signaled Ahsoka had turned off her comm. unit. She shook her head and turned her attention back to Obi-Wan.

"Now what was all that about?" she asked, drawing her arms back so that her hands cupped his shoulders.

"Well R2 has been-"

"Uh, no loose wire jokes." She said, cutting him off.

"Did I say anything?"

"He's trying."

"I didn't say anything." He protested. She simply shook her head, smiling in amusement. Soon they stopped at their destination: the observation platform. It was a vast room with windows that ran from the ceiling to the floor and took up over half the wall space. A few large machines took up some floor space but Anna was more concerned with Chancellor Palpatine who had been bound to a chair by his wrists. His chair had turned slowly to face the two Jedi who stood atop a high platform where the elevator had let them off. They walked down the straight stairs and approached the Chancellor. He hadn't been cut or bruised. He seemed perfectly healthy which Anna found to be extremely odd.

"Chancellor." Obi-Wan gave the Chancellor a formal bow.

"Are you all right?" Anna asked.

The Chancellor took a moment to respond to the pair of Jedi. He had been looking off in the distance. His face and his eyes were unreadable. "Count Dooku."

As they turned around, they noticed the Count and two large droids that stood on either side of him. They stood on the platform that Anna and Obi-Wan had been at moments ago.

"This time we will do it together." Obi-Wan spoke low so that only Anna could hear him. His voice had become that of her master yet again that gave her the message 'you won't do this alone again so don't even try.' She walked to his right side.

"I was just about to say that." She said.

It wasn't but a second before the ageing Count flipped off of the platform and took his lightsaber into his hand. He slowly walked their way. "Get help. You're no match for him. He's a sith lord." The Chancellor warned in a low voice. Obi-Wan turned to him.

"Chancellor Palpatine, sith lords are our specialty." He smirked and turned back to Dooku, slipping off his dark brown robe and Anna followed his lead. He, like most Jedi, choose to wear standard Jedi robes. Anna had chosen her own wardrobe. Shiny black leather pants, black leather boots with cushioned heels, and a black corseted top with attached black cotton sleeves. Her long brown hair hung in loose waves down her back and over her shoulders. She noticed Count Dooku was still advancing on them.

"Your weapons please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the chancellor." Anna noticed that as he spoke a piece of the ceiling began to shift. It was the ventilation! Ahsoka had dropped down behind the two droids, placing small metal things on their backs. Pressing a button on her fancy new wristband, the droids were quietly short circuited and Ahsoka put them both down quietly using the force. Anna tried not to smirk. She received a thumbs up from her old padawan who waited on the platform with her hands on her hips and a mischievous grin.

"You won't get away this time, Dooku." Obi-Wan said. They all drew their weapons, including Ahsoka who lied in wait. The three engaged in a fierce duel leading Dooku towards the stairs to the platform. Using the force, Dooku shot Obi-Wan back a few feet. Anna then led Dooku up the stairs where Ahsoka launched an immediate attack on the Count. Obi-Wan quickly rejoined the fight. The Count was a considerable opponent, managing to hold off three, significantly younger, assailants. The Count separated Anna and Ahsoka from Obi-Wan. Force choking him three feet off the ground then sending him sailing into a rail across the room. Anna was furious and to make matters worse, he brought the whole things down on Obi-Wan. That was when Anna launched at him, kicking him square in the chest, knocking him off the platform to the floor below. Anna met him down below while Ahsoka ran to help Obi-Wan. They engaged again striking and blocking blows.

Anna managed to hold off against Dooku who bared down on her, his lightsaber becoming increasingly heavy. "I sense great fear in you, Skywalker. You have hate. You have anger. But you don't use them."

She knocked him back with another kick and once she managed to hold his arms down, she severed his hands at the wrists. She caught his lightsaber as it fell igniting it and holding bot at either side of his throat, creating a V.

"Good, Annalise. Good." The Chancellor began to chuckle. "Kill him." Dooku looked to him hesitantly. "Kill him now."

Anna watched as Dooku's face became a mask of hurt, fear and betrayal and she began to think that both men knew each other. Anna instantly felt bad for him. At the end of the day, he was just doing as his master had told him to do. She sheathed both lightsabers, putting her own back at her side. "No. it's not the Jedi way." She turned to Ahsoka who looked up from Obi-Wan.

"Ahsoka, take Dooku. Bind his arms as best you can. Take him through the shafts. Don't come out until I tell you but stay close." The Torgruta did as she was told, binding Dooku's arms.

Before she could take him away, Dooku leaned in close to Anna's ear, "Thank you." He said and walked away.

"I fear that may have been a mistake, Annalise. He's far too dangerous to be kept alive."

"Maybe," she said, making her way to her husband, "but if he's to die then it won't be by my hand." She leaned down to him and, making sure it was safe to move him, threw him over her shoulder and headed for the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

'Annalise Kenobi' Anna thought, thinking about how perfect it sounded to her. She knew it was, by the Jedi code, wrong for her and Obi to have gotten married especially since she had still been his padawan when they married. And she knew that she shouldn't have, by the Jedi code, let her master into her bed and inside of her body. But he'd felt so right there, slowly moving inside of her tight walls, suckling on her pink nipples as his beard prickled her skin. Everything about their relationship was wrong but it was so right.

She took her seat as they began to take off, the Chancellor in the very front, accompanied by R2, and Anna and Obi-Wan in the back. Anna sighed deeply, "I need a bath. I swear I think I have oil in my hair from that one droid on the bridge."

Obi-Wan laughed. Anna put her head on Obi-Wan's arm that rested behind her. "Hey, don't put your oil infested hair on me." He jokingly protested. She punched him in the chest and put her head back on his arm. "You are so beautiful, Mrs. Kenobi." He whispered.

"Only because I'm so in love with you Mr. Kenobi." Anna whispered back. She smiled then pursed her lips together, resisting the urge to kiss him.

It didn't take long for the ship to land at its destination where a mass of people, such as Mace Windu and Senators Organa and Padmè Amidala stood patiently. R2 and Chancellor Palpatine were the first ones out. Anna followed but noticed Obi-Wan reclining against the frame of the door. She moved back up the steps crossing her arms beneath her breasts. "Aren't you coming master?" she asked. She stood a step below him, crossing her arms beneath her breasts and tilting her head upward just enough to look him in the eyes.

"Oh, no. I'm not brave enough for politics. I have to report to the council. Besides someone needs to be the poster girl." He gave a cheeky smile, knowing she wasn't thrilled to talk to politicians, especially on her own.

"Hold on there, lover boy. This whole operation was completely your idea."

"Let us not forget, my sweet Annalise, that you rescued me from the buzz droids. And you captured Count Dooku, and you saved the Chancellor… carrying me unconscious on your back. Oh by the way : thanks for that/"

She bit her lip and smiled. "All because of your training."

"Annalise, let's be fair. Today you were the hero and you deserve your glorious day with the politicians." He said, extending his arm and flourishing it out towards the mass of people. Anna smiled at Obi-Wan and she knew that she would cave.

"All right." She finally said, "But you owe me one, and not for saving your skin for the tenth time." Her hands were placed firmly on her hips.

"_Ninth_ time. That business on Cato Neimoidia doesn't- doesn't count."He said, staring at her for a long time. His stare never failed to make the young woman self conscious.

"What is it?" she asked, concerned.

"I could kiss you. Right here, right now, in front of everybody and then we'd never have to worry about the Jedi order ever again. We could go anywhere, even stay here on Coruscant if you'd like. Anything you wanted. We could have a normal life just like we've always talked about. But I know you, you'll want to fight until this war is over. That way when we do leave you don't feel as if you're abandoning them."

"It's almost over. I can feel it."

"I can too. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you at the briefing."

Anna felt all eyes were on her as soon as she was within five feet of the group. She immediately spotted Padmè who rushed to her young friend, giving her a tight hug which she gratefully returned. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dooku being led into a large transport heading for the temple. "I'm proud of you, Anna." Her dear friend whispered, noticing her slight attention to Dooku."

"Thanks sis. It's just a bit frustrating knowing that Grievous got away." Anna whispered back.

"And that means, of course, that the senate will continue this damned war."

"Precisely."

The crowd began to walk amongst the vast columns. Senator Organa took the opportunity to greet the young Knight. "Anna, my dear, the Republic cannot praise you enough."

"Thank you, Bail." Bail was a tall man with tanned skin, dark brown eyes and perfectly placed black hair. He was currently glowing with pride over his young friend.

"Unfortunately, the fighting will continue until General Grievous is nothing but spare parts. Personally, I'd do it myself but I think the other Jedi are tired of Master Kenobi and I being in the lime light. Honestly, _I'm_ tired of being in the lime light." She, along with Padmè and Organa, let out a low chuckle.

"Well my friend, I will do everything I can in the senate."

"Excuse me, senator."

"Certainly."

The young woman pulled Padmè aside in between a row of columns. "Anna! Oh, there had whispers that you'd been killed! I was so worried. Is Ahsoka okay?" Padmè once again threw her arms around Anna, holding her tighter than she had before.

"I'm okay and so is Ahsoka. I'm just glad to be home. How about Saturday, you, Ahsoka and I go out for drinks?"

"That sounds perfect." Padmè then frowned. "Is Ahsoka even old enough to drink?"

"Nope."

"Cool."

Anna was so excited to be back in her apartment. It bore a striking resemblance to the apartment Padmè had. Granted it was smaller and a bit less extravagant. She stood by the faux gold fountain, the water gently trickling as the sun began to rise over Coruscant, waiting for Obi-Wan to get back. He and a few members of the council had decided to go out the night before for a few drinks and some pool. She had patiently been waiting all night after returning from her little girls' night. When it seemed he wouldn't be home that night, she'd gone to bed. She didn't like sleeping without Obi-Wan but it was only one night. She'd gotten up early on this morning, pinning her hair back in a low 'ponytail' with a single diamond clip shaped like a star that Ahsoka had given her as a wedding gift. She dressed in a long lace gown that pooled at her feet with a medium sized train. The sleeves stopped a bit beneath her wrist, held by several white buttons. The dresses plunging neckline ended in a clean 'V' just above her naval. The keyhole back was almost covered by her long hair.

She sat for a while against a nearby couch but after her stomach began to rumble, she decided that food was what she needed. As she ate a quick breakfast that consisted of toast, scrambled eggs, bacon and coffee she heard her VI in the living area. "You have received a new message." She wiped her lips on a clean napkin, dropped her empty plate into the sink, and walked back into the living area. "You have received a new message." The VI said again.

"Two messages?"

She pressed the small console on her center glass table. The first voice message played.

"**Hello Ms. Skywalker, this is Doctor Tiscali at the Medical clinic. Your test results have come back positive, ma'am. Congratulations."**

"End of message." The VI said.

Anna clapped her hands over her mouth. _Positive? Oh my God! How is this possible?_ She thought, pressing the console, deleting the message and playing the next one.

"**Hullo, Anna, it's me. I know I'm extremely late and I'm so sorry but- Hey! Don't mess with that! I-I'm sorry. Anyway, as I was saying: I was heading home last night when the council called me and, well, I've got a bit of surprise for you. I'd tell you what it is but you might not believe it and this is just something you need to see for yourself. I'll be home in about five minutes. Love you."**

"Wonderful." She sighed. As Obi-Wan pulled up in his ship to the apartment, she noticed a figure in the ship who had a hood covering up his face. Obi-Wan motioned for him to stay put for a moment. He got out of the ship and Anna, feeling relieved and slightly nervous. "Obi!" she called for him, embracing him in a tight hug, "are you okay? You sounded worried."

"Yes, I'm alright. Are you okay? You look pale."

"Honey, something incredible had just happened. I'm pregnant."

"Oh my- that's amazing!" he embraced her more fiercely. "And here I thought I would be the only one with incredible news."

"Please tell me." She said, her face becoming quite demanding.

"Someone who shouldn't be here has returned to us."

Anna looked at her husband, confused. "Sweetheart, you aren't making sense. Who's here?"

"Qui-Gon."


End file.
